


The Lot

by MissDonutZ800



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Updating tags as I go, tagging is hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDonutZ800/pseuds/MissDonutZ800
Summary: Years ago, the demon realm and the human realm were merged into one and magic was free for human and witch to learn, all thanks to the Good Witch Azura! To give humans a better chance at learning magic, The Lot was created! In several towns and cities through out the world, teens are chosen to go to the Boiling Islands, which is said to be the corpse of a titan. Luz Noceda is concerned that this year is going to be her last Lot drawing since she has reached the cut off age of 14. What magic awaits our young heroine when she's chosen?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Willow Park/Luz Noceda
Comments: 94
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
The Drawing

_The dark emperor Belos slowly approached the kneeling woman and lowly chuckled, his hand raising with magic teeming at his fingertips. "You've lost Azura. You're family, your home, and your magic are all mine!" He cackled. "Any last words?"_

_"A few. EAT THIS SUCKA!" The young woman roared, standing swiftly and revealing the drawn glyph she had created. Belos froze then yelled out in pain as the glyph instantly bound him in vines._

_"What are you doing?!" He roared, the young woman striding forward and grinning down at him._

_"I'm making sure magic is free for everyone to use, human or witch," the woman said before grabbing his staff and raising it._

_"No! If you do that! We'll die!" He yelled but she just smiled before slamming the top into the ground._

"And thus the human and demon realm were merged into one! Thanks to the good witch Azura Clawthorne!" The teen finished with a flourish, the children cheering. The teen grinned down at them before looking at the clock and blinking. "Oh wow! Time sure flies when you're teaching history! The nice librarians laid out some treats for you kids in the other room!" The teen said happily, the children rushing to their feet and running out with their tiny familiars following. The teen chuckled lowly to herself while beginning to clean up, humming a soft tune as she did so, while her own familiar, a tiny brown colored lioness, helped.

"Thank you again for reading to the children Luz. This time it was something educational," the librarian teased. Luz glanced up and grinned at the older woman, who was pushing a cart of books, where a tired jack rabbit slept. The woman was dressed casually and looked pretty much human herself but her pointed ears betrayed her true species. 

"I love reading about The Good Witch Azura! She was the first witch and figured out how to help humans use magic! She's the reason we can use magic on Earth!" Luz said happily, before tugging out a paper and tapping it. A simple light appeared in front of her and she beamed at the librarian, who chuckled. Luz's lioness roared softly and the woman gave her head a pat while her jack rabbit groggily lifted it's head.

"I see you're getting better at light magic. Have you thought about applying for The Lot?" The older woman asked, creating a small spell circle. The books began floating up and into their places, the teen grimaced and shyly looked down while kicking at the ground. Her lioness looked down as well, her ears flattening against her skull. It wasn't like she wasn't trying. She had been trying to get noticed for three years now and at 14 if she wasn't chosen in this year's lot then she was just going to have to go to a regular school. 

"I've applied. Just haven't gotten lucky," the teen said lowly before popping the light near her head. 

"Oh! I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," the woman said but the teen gave her a small smile and waved it off. 

"Not your fault. I should be heading out though! My mom got off work early!" The teen said, excitement growing in her belly. It wasn't everyday that the older woman got off of work early but today was also an exciting day! Today was Lot Day! She figured she wasn't going to get in but it never hurt to try. Luz set off, waving to the woman before passing a mirror and pausing to fix her clothes. She had thought about cutting her hair but decided to keep it long, more to look like her mother than to make it manageable. The long curly locks were pulled into a low ponytail and she shot herself a pair of finger guns before smoothing down her shirt. She was dressed dark blue skinny jeans, purple and white sneakers, and a long sleeved blue shirt under a white and purple hoodie. She cleaned up her lioness' face before allowing the familiar to shrink down. She scooped up the now kitten sized animal and placed her in her hood before rushing out of the library and looking around, beaming when her mother drove up. 

The older woman was still dressed in her scrubs but had let her hair down and was already smiling at her. Luz bounced over to the car and slipped inside, buckling up before her mother set off. "Excited?" Her mother said with a soft laugh, Luz giggling. Her mother's lioness was snoring in the backseat and Luz giggled before pulling out her familiar and placing it near her. The larger lioness grumbled before pulling the tinier one closer and beginning to lick at her head. 

"You know it. Even if I don't get chosen this year.....at least I tried," Luz said before looking out. Several griffins flew through the air while several demon creatures rushed through some lawns. An older man scowled and yelled after them while Luz focused on the road. The Lot festival took place in the center of town. Every year 100 humans were chosen from towns around the world to go to the magical hub of the northern hemisphere, the Boiling Islands. It was said the islands were made from the bones of titans themselves. It was also home to the late Azura Clawthrone and her remaining family, Edalyn, Kingston, and Lilith Clawthorne. Luz was torn from her thoughts as the car slowed, the teen blinking when she realized they had arrived at the festival grounds. Luz slipped out of the car while her mother, Camila followed, both of their lionesses looking out. Luz opened the back seat door and they jumped out, her mother's familiar carrying hers in her mouth. 

"What do you want to do first?" The woman said, shouldering her purse and looking at the teen curiously. Luz hummed and looked around before locating The Lot booth and biting her lip. People from all around were rushing to snag their tickets and Luz wanted to get hers out of the way. 

"Can I go buy my ticket then we can get some food?" Luz asked, the woman nodding. 

"Sure! You go buy the ticket and I'll go find somewhere to change," the woman said with a small wink. Luz gave her a warm smile before scooping up her familiar from her mother's familiars mouth. She placed her familiar into her hood while her mother snagged her change of clothes from the car. "Meet us at the usual spot?" Her mother said, the teen nodding before grabbing the envelope of money her mother presented her. The teen bounced off, dodging familiars and other town residents as she headed to the Lot Booth. People were beginning to clear out so she rushed up and grinned at the teen running the booth. She was older by two years and had been the main inspiration for the girl deciding to go to the Boiling Islands. Viney was human but her familiar had been a griffin, surprising many. She was one of the few humans that had been taken to the Boiling Islands without having to go through The Lot process. The older teen usually came around town during the summer to visit her parents and talk about Hexside. She was rather tall and built like a line backer, the teen's long brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had a fish hook style earring in her right ear. 

She was dressed in the female Hexside school uniform of black skirt, white short sleeve button up and black vest. Like all of the female students, she wore tights under her skirt that were colored to represented what she was studying. Viney's tights happened to be a split down the middle, one side blue while the other side was orange. She wore a tie of the same colors and scuffed black boots, the girl beaming at Luz as soon as she saw her. Viney's griffin puffed up in excitement before getting smaller and jumping onto Viney's shoulder. "Hey Luz!" The older teen called, lifting a hand and waving. Luz waved back and quickly moved over, pushing the envelope of money forward. Viney gave her a small smile before grabbing a ticket and giving it a kiss, then extending it out. "Good luck!" She said lowly, Luz giving her a small smile before they exchanged the items. Luz rushed off, holding her ticket to her chest and swallowing nervously. She heard a soft mew and looked back, her familiar looking at her in confusion. 

"Sorry Luzura! I'm just really nervous," the teen said, her familiar settling on her shoulder. She mewed and fell back asleep while Luz looked to her ticket then up. Her mother was dressed in blue jeans and a soft purple colored blouse. Her familiar was more awake, the large lioness happily eating a burrito while her mother looked around. She was holding two sandwiches and Luz smiled before rushing over and waving the ticket. "I got it!" She said loudly, the woman looking to her and smiling.

"I believe in you Luz," she said warmly. Luz slowly felt herself relax, the two of them sitting near her mother's familiar, Carino. Her mother passed her the wrapped sandwich and she quickly began to eat, her leg bouncing in place while her mother ate at a slower pace. The actual drawing was going to take place in a few minutes and Luz continued to idly glance at the ticket over and over again. "Bebe, everything will be okay. Just relax," the woman said soothingly as she stopped eating. Luz nodded slowly as she continued to eat. 

"Alright mami." The next few minutes were nerve wreaking as they found themselves with nothing to occupy their time with. Luzura had awaken and jumped from Luz's shoulder to Carino, who rolled onto her side. Camila was humming a soothing melody, her arm tightly wrapped around Luz. For a moment, all was calm but then Luz's ticket began glowing, the two of them gasping. Camila was about to speak but the ticket suddenly went dark and they frowned, tears welling in Luz's eyes.

"Everyone with a glowing ticket please report to the northern area of our festival fields! Thank you all for coming out!" A voice boomed. 

"This is it....." Luz said listlessly, Camila frowning deeply while Carino growled. 

"This isn't right. Your ticket was glowing! I'm going to go talk to someone about this!" Camila said, swiftly standing. 

"Mom-," the teen began making a face when the older woman leaned down and kissed her forehead while taking the ticket.

"Something isn't right mija. I'm going to check it out," the woman said before holding out her hand. Carino rolled to her belly and shook her head before getting up, stretching then jumping up. She shrank down to the size of a kitten and Camila placed her in her purse before marching off. 


	2. Winner

Chapter 2:  
Winner

Camila scowled as she stood at the back of the crowd of angry parents. Two teens were attempting to calm down the adults while their teacher seemed to be doing a good job in ignoring them. "We're really sorry! We don't know what's going on!" One of the teens cried. An angry father moved closer and the teacher seemed to grow angry, the two getting into a shouting match. Camila huffed, Carino growling from her purse, while she looked around. The amount of purely angry people were astounding so she figured she wasn't the only one having issues. She tried to move into the crowd but a fight broke out between the teacher and parent, causing the crowd to lurch back. Camila swallowed a cry of panic as she was almost bowled over, grunting when she crashed into someone. She awkwardly glanced up and at the taller woman behind her, who was looking at her with a raised brow. 

The woman was dressed in a black suit with a mostly open red shirt. She had long wild orange hair with a grey streak through it and bright golden eyes. Her ears were pointed and a small owl was balanced on her shoulder, her eyes narrowed. "So what's going on here?" She asked curiously, looking from Camila to the crowd. Camila felt her face begin to heat up, more so interested in the woman's looks, before she focused on the world around her. _'Don't be such a big bi disaster Camila!'_ She screamed internally before clearing her throat. 

"Something's wrong with my daughter's Lot ticket," Camila said aloud, thankful her voice was mostly normal. The woman looked at her in confusion before motioning to hand over the ticket, Camila quickly doing so. Carino poked her head out of Camila's purse, the owl on the woman's shoulder looking at the small familiar in confusion. It swooped down and landed on Camila's arm, both woman jumping. 

"Hey Owlbert be chill," the woman said before creating a glowing circle with her finger. The ticket suddenly began floating while Carino jumped out of Camila's purse and resized herself to about the size of Camila's knee. "Oh wow you got a lion?" The woman said, Camila laughing and rubbing her head. 

"Yes! Carino usually stays cat sized most of the time," Camila said, even more thankful she wasn't panicking. Her mind usually went to crap when she was near a pretty woman, the nurse trying to look at the other woman's bored face. The tired looking taller woman had a bit of a snaggle tooth, that looked golden in the light, which Camila found fascinating. Camila cocked her head to the side in thought while the woman looked the ticket over before mumbling to herself. The ticket suddenly began glowing and the woman scowled. 

"Your ticket was tampered with. Congrats to your kid," the woman said before creating a large circle of magic over the crowd, the people began yelling but then the tickets lit up and the adults beginning to relax and talk happily. Camila beamed herself and took her ticket from the woman, bouncing in place. 

"Thank you so much!" She gushed. Carino happily mewed while the owl, Owlbert sat on Carino's head. The lioness seemed unaffected and Camila gingerly stroked the owl's head. Owlbert preened under the attention while the woman rubbed at her forehead and huffed. 

"Someone's messing around with tickets again. I'm going to go see what the hell is happening," the woman grumbled. "Come on Owlbert," she said before heading into the thinning crowd. Owlbert hooted softly before flying up and nuzzling Camila's cheek then flying over to the woman's shoulder. Camila blushed but ignored the fluttering in her chest, grinning widely at Carino.

"Let's go find Luz!" She said happily. 

Luckily for her, Luz was still moping at the bench she had left her at, the older woman emulating her daughter and bouncing forward. "Lulu!" She said in a singsong voice, the teen looking up listlessly. It seemed to take a moment, the teen looking at the glowing ticket before she screeched. Luzura jumped and looked at Luz in panic while Luz pushed herself forward, stumbling over and tightly hugging her mother. 

"The ticket is glowing!" She screeched, several people looking over and laughing. Camila laughed then yelped as the teen lifted her up and began spinning.

"Lulu calm down!" The woman yelped out in panic, the teen laughing in joy. She was released and the teen began making grabby hands at the ticket. Camila laughed before passing it over, the teen happily spinning in place as she looked at it. 

"I can't believe it! I'm going to the Boiling Islands!" Luz cheered in delight. Camila beamed happily at her daughter's excitement before blinking when something landed on her head. She reached up and hummed as she touched a surprisingly soft feathery body. She pulled the thing off of her head and smiled when she found it was the pretty lady's familiar. 

"Oh hello little one!" Camila said softly. Luz was still distracted so Camila placed the familiar on Carino's head, the lioness relaxing. Luzura curiously bounced over and began trying to bat at the new familiar, Owlbert laughing and beginning to play with her. Camila quickly took out her phone and took a picture before pocketing it. 

"What-OH CUTE!" Luz squealed, shoving her ticket into her pocket before reaching out for the familiar. 

"Ah! Luz we got to go to the Northern area!" Camila said as she suddenly remembered. Luz's eyes widened before she turned and took off running, Camila groaning. "Goddamn it," she grumbled, scooping up Luzura and Owlbert. Carino suddenly grew to the side of a full lioness and she mounted her. "Catch up with Luz," she ordered before placing the two familiars in her purse. Luzura seemed to happily settle down while Owlbet looked at her curiously. "Hold on," she said playfully before grabbing Carino's mane. The lioness took off and Owlbert let out a frantic hoot at the sudden speed she began running at. 

Several people jumped out of the way as Carino sped past, some of the other parents seemed to have the same idea and were using their famliiars to make their way to the northern festival area. Camila scanning the area before noticing Luz, the teen was making good time but seemed to be running out of steam. Camila tugged the lioness' mane to the side and she veered over, Camila leaning out and scooping up Luz. Luz yelped then looked at her and beamed. "Woooooo! I love riding Carino!" She screamed. Camila laughed and Owlbert jumped out of the purse before beginning to fly along side them. "Woooooo!" Luz yelled as they continued on. It didn't take them long to get to their destination, Carino dropping them off before shrinking down. Camila passed Luz Luzura while Owlbert took residence on Camila's shoulder.

The older woman scooped up Carino and placed her in her purse before giving her daughter two thumbs up. "You can do this!" She said happily, the teen nodding before heading over to the official and showing off her glowing ticket. The official gave her a warm smile and they headed off, Camila sighing softly. She was so happy. 

"There you are!" She heard, turning and blinking up as the woman from earlier walked over. She looked mildly annoyed but it softened when their eyes met. Camila felt her face redden but the woman looked to Owlbert and huffed. "You little chicken, is this where you've been hanging out?" She said as she walked over and took the owl. He hooted in disappointment and she laughed. "Sorry about him. He's never done this before," the woman said before giving her a smile. Camila laughed and rubbed at her head before shrugging. 

"People say I have an easy going aura so it attracts familiars," Camila said before awkwardly thrusting her hand out. "I'm Camila!" 

"Eda," the woman said before taking her hand and shaking it. Camila beamed and Eda chuckled before looking around. "So your kid? She getting set up?" The woman asked curiously. Camila nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence, Carino leaning out of Camila's purse and lowly purring while Owlbert happily flew around Eda's head. It didn't take long for the whirlwind that was Luz to rush out and over to the two, throwing herself at her mother. 

"When we get the Boiling Islands, they'll already have an apartment set up for us to use while I get settled! Are you going to stay here? Are you going to transfer? Where will you work?!" The teen began babbling, the woman laughing. 

"Lulu. I've been preparing for this moment for a while. I have everything lined up," the woman said soothingly. The teen looked at her with wide eyes before smiling and hugging her tightly again. 

"Thank you mami!" She squealed before looking to Eda curiously. "Oh! Hi!" She said happily, waving as the woman did. 

"Good luck kid! I have places to be!" She said before nodding her head to Camila. "Nice meeting you Cam," she said before beginning to walk off. Owlbert hooted softly and remained on the woman's shoulder, the two reaching the edge of the crowd before stopping. Camila and Luz were happily talking to one another, the conversation pausing when the woman returned. She had a light blush on her face and was glaring at Owlbert, her arm extended. Camila blinked in confusion before looking down at the paper the woman was holding. 

"Oh! For me?" She asked, taking it when Eda nodded. 

"My number. Call me sometime gorgeous," she said, tossing Camila a wink before heading off swiftly. Owlbert was happily flying around her head now and the woman swiped at him while Camila blushed brightly and Luz began giggling. 

"Ohhhhhhh~," Luz said slyly, the woman quickly pocketing the number and giving her daughter a pout. 

"Don't start Luz! Eda's just a friend," She hissed.

"Eda? Like Edalyn Clawthorne?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set! Luz has her ticket and is heading to the Boiling Islands! What mystery awaits her? Sorry guys! I wrote the chapter then my main computer decided to shut down and blue screen. I'm thankful I have my back up but it's on it's last leg as well. Like always! Comments are appreciated!


	3. The Journey To The Boiling Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Camila and Luz to journey to the Boiling Islands!

Chapter 3:  
The Journey to Boiling Islands

The van was packed and gassed up, Luz and her mother looking at the large home in front of them. They were both excited to get this trip on the road but Camila felt that she owed the old house a proper farewell. They had a small party and invited some of the townsfolk, the people happy and excited to see them off. Camila had transferred to the human branch at the Healing Coven and wasn't due to start for another two months. They were going to use the apartment for a while before finding a house and settling down. "Ready bebe?" Camila said, the teen nodding and following the older woman to their car. Their familiars were already settled inside and they climbed in before setting off into the morning air. The Boiling Islands wasn't that far from where they lived actually, the long bridge that led to the Islands were about thirty minutes from their hometown. It took about two hours to cross the bridge on a high traffic day but to beat the rush, Camila had decided they were going to leave about a week before they were supposed to arrive. They had been assured that the apartment was ready and they set off, Luz humming as she watched the town begin to disappear. 

Camila was idly tapping out a rhythm on her steering wheel, glancing at her phone every once in a while. Luz had been excited that the Edalyn Clawthorne was texting her mother then the excitement faded when she realized the Edalyn Clawthorne was flirting with her mother. Camila blushed lightly as she thought about the flirting the other woman would subject her to. Ever since getting her number, the two would text constantly when they had the free time. Luz had jumped into teasing her mother about it, the woman often sticking her tongue out at the teen or playfully ribbing her back for her previous small crushes. Eda was funny and always took the time to send little pictures of what she was doing at her job. She was famous yes for being related to Azura the First Witch but she also owned her own store and sold potions as well as little knick knacks. She had a 15 year old son name King, who already went to Hexside, and they even had a few video calls. Of course they both needed their kids help but it was fun! Camila jumped when her phone pinged and pouted, Luz laughing at her side. "I can read it out to you!" Luz began, reaching for the phone but her mother swatted her hand away.

"Nope! Private conversation mija!" Camila said playfully, the teen huffing. They hit a red light and Camila scooped up her phone and looked at it, grinning at the good morning text and picture. Eda was groggily eating cereal while King grinned and posed in front of the camera, the camera turned in an obvious selfie. "Alright take a picture of us," Camila said, passing her phone to Luz right as the light turned green. Luz grinned gleefully and twisted, flashing a peace sign and catching her concentrating mother in the picture before sending it off with a good morning. Luz placed the phone off to the side and hummed happily as she rocked from side to side, watching the scenery fly by. Another ping came from the phone and Luz opened it before Camila could protest. 

Dramatically, Luz cleared her throat before beginning to do a terrible expression of Eda, "Hey beautiful! Where are you heading so early?" Camila tossed Luz a flat look, the expression ruined by her trembling lips. They looked at one another for a while before bursting out laughing, Camila blushing but grinning at her daughter. 

"Tell her we're heading to the islands," Camila said, the teen nodding and quickly typing it out. After sending it off, Luz focused on the road again, Camila returning to her tapping. Luzura and Carino were still sleeping, Luzura huffing lightly. Another ping came from the phone and Luz looked at her mother, who rolled her eyes but waved to it. "Go on." Luz gleefully opened it and began laughing when she found a picture of a frantically cleaning Eda greeted her and King looking annoyed. 

"Looks like Eda's trying to clean up" Luz said, saving the picture for her mother then showing her when they hit another red light. Camila laughed, missing the picture Luz took, and blinked when Luz sent it off. 

"Wait-Did you just send her a picture of me laughing?" Camila cried, the teen laughing while her mother pouted. 

"Maybe? Green light!" The teen cheered, Camila instantly focusing on the road and driving again. 

"Ah so mean......did you save that picture of Eda cleaning?" Camila asked shyly, the teen nodding. 

"Of course!" She said happily. Camila gave her a warm smile before looking out and grinning widely. Their drive to the the bridge had ended and as they got to toll, Camila pulled out then showed off the ticket. Most humans needed a reason to go to the Islands because of how dangerous it was, the witch looking it over before giving them a smile. 

"Welcome to the Boiling Islands! As soon as you pass through the arch, your car will become enchanted to allow it to travel through all of the terrains the Island has to offer. It will also automatically drive you to the next arch so you don't have to worry about any accidents! So sit back and enjoy the ride!" He said. Luz and Camila beamed at one another and headed off, the car slowly passing through the arch. The car suddenly began to vibrate and they jumped, watching with wide eyes as the car cut then rapidly turned back on. The car lurched into motion and Camila recoiled, the car suddenly speeding off to catch up with the other cars ahead. 

"Whoa!" They cried, Camila in mild panic while Luz was beaming. Carino groggily looked up while Luzura began climbing all over her, happily mewing. 

"This is so cool!" Luz cried, bouncing and shaking her hands in excitement. Camila gave her daughter a small smile then jumped when her phone pinged. She quickly snatched it up, Luz whining as the older woman looked at the message. She smiled, a light blush appearing on her face as she looked at King and Eda in the market place. The older woman was wearing blue jeans and a tight red shirt, her hair covered with a yellow bandana. King was dressed in black shorts and a black hoodie, his wild orange hair pulled back out of his face. He was grinning at the camera while Eda scowled at him. "I wanna see mom!" Luz whined. Camila passed the girl her phone and Luz laughed before reaching over and snapping a picture of the two of them with their familiars in the background. She sent it off and they settled in for the ride.

Luz excitedly watched the crystal clear waters shift under the bridge as they sped along, her eyes widening as she saw several griffins flying through the air and shrieking. She gasped softly and rolled down the window, leaning out to get a better view. Camila looked over then yelped and grabbed the girl before she could fall out, Luz laughing. "Luz please!" The woman yelled, Luz laughing harder. She grinned over her shoulder at the older woman, who rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics. The rest of the ride was done in relative relaxation, the car passing through the next arch after an hour. Camila took control of the car and headed to where the apartments were located, parking when she got to the building. Luz jumped out and spun around, looking at the off purple leaved trees and bright sky, a beaming smile on her face. 

"This is so amazing!" She squealed, turning and scooping up Luzura, who happily mewed. Camila smiled and slipped from the car, watching as Luz tossed her familiar into the air and caught her. 

"How about we go and talk to the property manager?" Camila began, jumping when Owlbert suddenly swooped down and landed on Luz's head. Luz squealed in panic then relaxed and pulled him off, grinning at him excitedly. 

"Owlbert!" She yelled, the two looking over as Eda and King began walking up from the sidewalk. King came up to Eda's shoulders while the woman looked mildly annoyed, Carino jumped out of the car and stalked over before rubbing up against Eda's legs. The woman smirked and Camila blushed while King ran over to Luz with his hand raised. 

"LUZ!" He yelled excitedly, his own familiar, a large snow owl, swooped down and crashed into Luz's face. The girl yelped and began flailing while King laughed, his hands going to his knees. The older woman sighed and walked over, barley managing to untangle the snow owl from Luz's locks. Luz scowled at King, who giggled a bit before high fiving his face, the teen yelping. Luz smirked then turned, pointing to the far right of the apartment complex system. 

"We're going to be staying there!" Luz said cheerfully. The four smiled at the area then jumped and gasped in horror when it suddenly exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooooooo! Where will Luz and Camila stay now? Comments are appreciated!


	4. The Owl House

Chapter 4:  
The Owl House

Camila paced as Eda yelled at the property manager, the demon whimpering and trying to apologize again. Luz and King were awkwardly standing at their side, looking from the destroyed build to Eda then Camila. While thankful that no one had been hurt, this still left the issue of where Camila and Luz were going to be staying. A small crowd had formed by now, and after a few minutes a loud boom stole everyone's attention. Eda looked back with a scowl while Camila jumped and looked over. A large raven like figure stood not too far away, black ink flushing out and revealing a tired and agitated looking woman. She was dressed in a long bluish black dress with a green gem on her chest. Her hair was a long and straight orangey red with a grey streak while her eyes a startling green. A raven was carefully balanced on her shoulder and she looked to the building then to the demon. "What's going on here?" She said in a quiet but strong tone of voice. 

"This psycho almost got Cam and her kid killed," Eda snapped grumpily, the woman looking to her before scowling. 

"Cam?" She mumbled, looking to the awkward looking mother, her eyes widening. "Right. Your new girlfriend," she grumbled, Eda and Camila blushing.

"We're not dating," Eda huffed lowly but the woman ignored her and walked over, scowling down her nose at the now panicked demon.

"What happened?" She demanded, the demon launching into an explanation. Eda huffed before turning to the crowd and scowling. 

"Hey! Get out of here you vultures!" She roared. The towns folk jumped and began scattering while Camila sighed and rubbed at her head. 

"Well this is terrible," she grumbled. "I have enough money for us to hotel hop for a little," Camila grumbled, her eyes narrowing as she began thinking.

"What? You're not hopping from hotel to hotel. Just come and stay with me, King, and Lily at the Owl House!" Eda said, frowning at Camila. The other woman jumped and blushed before giving her a small smile.

"Oh Lulu and I don't want to impose," Camila began but Eda shrugged and gave her a warm smile. 

"I'm not taking no for an answer Cammy Cat. I want you and Luz to stay with us," Eda said softly. Camila blushed but nodded and looked to the teens, who were quickly growing excited.

"This means Luz and I can start our Bad Boi Club!" King yelled excitedly, Luz nodding. Eda laughed and Camila looked to the other woman, who was turned towards them and frowning. 

"We're doing what now?" The person said, grunting when Eda walked over and slung an arm around her shoulder. 

"Well since this waste of space is probably going to get Cam and Luz killed, I invited them to stay at the Owl House until they can get on their feet!" Eda said with excitement, Lily blinking before sighing lightly.

"Of course."

The next few hours were a blur for Camila and Luz, the group heading to the Owl House to get settled in. It was around dinner time when Camila and Luz made their appearance, King and Luz beginning to happily talk when they came down. Camila took notice of the pizza on the table and grinned at Eda, who was putting a puzzle together. Lily was seated in a large armchair and reading a book, so Camila decided to sit next to Eda. The other woman gave her a gentle nudge before waving to the puzzle pieces. "Wanna help me?" She asked lowly, Camila turned and they began quietly talking, Luz and King shooting up. 

"Can we go outside?" Luz asked, Camila looking over and humming. King and her looked at her pleadingly and she sighed before nodding. 

"Alright but take Carino with you," she said. Luz beamed and rushed over to the small familiar, that growled when she was scooped up. Luzura was already in Luz's hood while King's familiar, Bill, was settled on his shoulder. The two rushed out of the house and into the darkening day, looking around as King led them down the path and towards the main street. The Owl House was covered by a forest of trees with a single path into the place itself. The main road led to a small neighborhood about ten minutes away and King had spoken of some friends he wanted to introduce her to. Carino jumped out of Luz's arms and landed in a low crouch before resizing to her true size, King whistling in surprise. 

"She's big!" He said in awe. 

"Yeah!" Luz said happily as they walked down the main road. 

"So Willow and Gus are super chill!" King began, grinning as Luz looked at him curiously. She was used to not having concrete friends because she was rather unusual so the thought of meeting new people made her a bit nervous. 

"Really?" Luz began, King nodding and grabbing her hand as they found themselves in a suburban like area. Teens were rushing around and seemed to be having fun while King weaved through the crowd and towards a large green colored house. They trouped up to the door and Luz nervously smoothed out her hoodie while King adjusted his jacket and knocked on the door. It took a moment but the door opened and Luz froze. 

The new person was cute. Very very cute. She could be mistaken for chubby but it seemed like they caught her while she was working out, if the shorts and undershirt were any type of indicator. She had dark skin, slightly lighter than Luz but not by much, and Asian features, her hair long and curly which was a large difference. She was wearing green framed glasses and her bright green eyes darted to King then Luz. "Willow!" King yelled in delight, moving forward and hugging her. The girl yelped and then laughed, hugging him tightly back, the other teen grunting and Luz swallowing when she saw Willow's arms. _'Strong girl cute,'_ her brain giggled before Luz shook her head and smiled anxiously. Carino nudged her and she gave the lioness a look, the lioness grunting softly, before looking at Willow. 

"Hey King. I haven't seen you in a few days," Willow said before looking to Luz again. Luz felt her face begin to redden and she grinned awkwardly before extending out her hand. 

"I-I'm Luz! I'm new to the Boiling Islands!" Luz said quickly, Willow taking her hand and shaking it. 

"Willow. Nice to meet you," she said kindly. When she released Luz's hand, Luz was surprised to find her eyes were kind and soft but their was an almost hidden steel behind them. It almost make her frown but she restrained the look and blinked when she felt something begin climbing up her leg. "Oh! Rose stop!" She called, frowning as the creature climbed up Luz's leg then onto her shoulder, pushing its furry face into Luz's. Luz laughed and looked over, petting the familiar on the head. It let out a happy squeak and Luzura poked her head out of Luz's hood, the creature turning and looking at her. She moved into Luz's hood as well and Luz laughed before giving Willow a sheepish smile. 

"My mom and I have a way with familiars," Luz said as Willow moved over and scooped the familiar out and pulled her close to her chest. It looked almost like a ferret at first glance but when you really looked at it, you could see it was a mix between a ferret and racoon. It had the long body but the head and tail of a racoon. It's upper paws were like little hands while it's lower paws were almost identical to a ferrets. Willow looked at Luz with an unreadable expression before looking to King and raising a brow. 

"So what are you doing here?" She asked, the familiar squirming and moving up to her shoulders. 

"Oh! Luz is going to Hexside soon! I thought I could introduce her!" King said with a beaming smile, Willow returning it with a smaller one before she looked at Luz curiously. 

"Well it's nice to meet you but i have to go shower before dinner," she said, moving back and further into the house. King frowned but shrugged and lifted a hand.

"Alright! Sour puss!" He called. Willow snorted and gave him a smile before nodding to Luz and shutting the door. Luz couldn't help but awkwardly follow after King, looking back and noticing Willow was watching them from a small window. She didn't seem startled at being caught staring. She only watched them for a little longer before disappearing. "Sorry about her. She.....has issues when meeting new people. Don't worry! She'll warm up soon!" King said softly before leading her to the house across the street. "Gus is a lot nicer!" He said happily, reaching up to knock but the door swung open and a man appeared. He was scowling and Luz shrank into herself as he glared at King. 

"King! I told you to not bother Gus at this hour!" He began King huffing and rolling his eyes. 

"It's like 8 Mister Porter," he said but the man shook his head.

"8 and Gus has his special lessons in the morning. Come back tomorrow afternoon," he said before disappearing and slamming the door behind him. King groaned dramatically and Luz rubbed at her head before patting his shoulder. 

"We can always come back tomorrow like he said," Luz said lowly, King huffing but nodding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Camila and Luz are here at the Owl House. You'll notice that Willow is a little OOC and that's because I figure in this world, as closely as it lines up with the normal canon universe, Willow is a little more cautious of who she associates with and who she calls friend. Shes still a sweet heart but she had a bit of a guard around her heart.


	5. Welcome to Hexside

Chapter 5:  
Welcome to Hexside

Luz anxiously paced as her mother stood across from her, a small smile on the older woman's face. She was dressed nice, black slacks and a floral blouse, while Carino was cleaning Luzura and wearing a cute white collar with white flowers attached. Luz herself was dressed in the Hexside school uniform but she was wearing grey tights and a grey tie. When she passed her entrance then she would get to choose what she wanted to study. "Okay! I'm going to throw up," Luz said confidently before grabbing her stomach. 

"Oh Lulu! It's going to be okay! The only people who are going to be there is the principal, mentors, and me!" Camila said, the girl looking to her and sighing softly. It was true. The only mentor without an apprentice was Eda and she had expressed disgust at having a student. She had even told Luz that she had no plans of teaching someone magic. She had been conscripted into coming to the entrance ceremony by Lily, who had happily talked about her own apprentices. Luz hadn't met them yet but they were supposed to be really good at magic. 

"What am I going to do?" Luz whined, her mother wrapping a soothing arm around her and forcing her to sit. 

"Remember. You can just introduce yourself and say that's your entrance. Barely any humans try to make a splash," Camila said, Luz frowning. 

"But I want to impress them. I want to show them I'm meant to be here," Luz began, looking to her mother, who frowned. 

"Bebe of course you're meant to be here! Don't let anyone ever tell you any different," Camila began before humming. Luz frowned and looked down, her eyes slowly widening. 

"Wait! What if I....." Luz slowly looked up before beaming and nodding to herself. "Remember that modified light spell we made?" Luz began, Camila looking at her before her eyes widened. 

"The one for that sign?" Camila began as Luz shot up and ran over to a table where supplies were laid out. 

"Yes!" She squealed, beginning to draw.

"What are you planning?" Camila asked, pausing when the door opened and a small demon poked it's head in. 

"Hello ma'am! Her entrance is about to start if you want to follow me," the demon said, Camila frowning before moving over and hugging the teen. The teen hugged her back and gave her a small smile when they pulled apart. 

"You got this mija. Te quiero!" She said happily as she headed out.

"Te quiero mami!" Luz called.

Camila took a seat in the virtually empty room, looking around as a student attempted to wow the crowd with a few light glyphs and an ice glyph. The mother of the child looked rather smug, a grin on her face but the mentors looked rather bored, whispering to one another. Eda wasn't even watching the performance, her head tilted back. Their eyes met and she grinned before sitting forward and beginning to scribble. The other mentors looked at her curiously, the woman folding what looked to be a note. She passed it to Owlbert, who flew over to Camila and took a set on her lap. She took the note from him and opened it, biting her lip to keep from giggling. 'Kill me.' It read, Camila pulling a pen from her purse and quickly scribbling, 'Be nice.' She refolded it and gave Owlbert a few pats before giving him the note and sending him off. 

When Eda got Owlbert back, she eagerly took the note before beginning to giggle, the other mentors looking over to Camila curiously. Camila grinned weakly before focusing on the student, who stumbled out from behind some fire and waved his arm, panting as he stood. "I'm motherfucking Eric Ham!" He yelled. Camila snorted and placed a hand to her mouth while the boys mother scowled in anger. Principal Bump grumbled in agitation before looking to the mentors, Eda grimacing before standing and waving her hand. 

"You were enthusiastic but I'm not in the market for an apprentice," she said the boy wilting. His mother looked at Eda with a scowl now but the woman retook her seat before shuffling her papers. The boy slumped into himself before slinking off stage and Principal Bump looked to his paper. 

"It seems we're at our final student! When you're ready! Come out!" Principal Bump called. From where she was sitting, Camila could see a large roll of paper roll out and clasped her hands together anxiously. Carino was seated on her lap and leaning up, looking at Camila in worry. Camila softly patted her head before the lights in the area went dark. The mentors and Principal Bump went stiff and Camila leaned forward, biting her bottom lip anxiously as Luz rolled out, her back activating the glyphs on the paper. She landed in the center of the glyph and popped up, beaming at the surprised and confused mentors. The entrance wasn't over until she mentioned her name so she had time. 

"Hello! And thank you for inviting me to Hexside!" Luz said cheerfully, the glyph suddenly enveloping her. Camila's jaw dropped as Luz was covered in light, the other mentors gasping in shock. The light suddenly twisted then spiraled up, transforming into a large lioness, that roared and charged forward with Luz on it's back. Camila softly squealed in excitement, looking to the mentors, who were gasping in awe, Eda looking at Luz with an unreadable expression. The lioness jumped off of the stage and roared to the sky, tendrils of magic shooting out then up, transforming into plant vines. The mentors whispered to one another, Eda following the vines with a critical eye. The vines suddenly moved together and spelt out Luz's name, the girl moving to balance on the lionesses back as it began running towards the mentors. She crouched then flipped backwards, landing on the stage perfectly as the lioness exploded into several orbs of light as it got right in front of the mentors. The orbs of light turned into small owls, flying up to Eda and circling her. Eda softly smirked at the small owls of light, looking to the stage as Luz beamed at her. "My name is Luz Noceda!" Luz said happily before bowing and causing all of the magic to disappear. 

The mentors all began clapping along with Principal Bump and Camila, the woman looking at Eda pensively. Luz and her understood that Eda didn't want an apprentice. Camila had told Eda that she wouldn't be mad if the woman had decided not to chose Luz and Luz had even told her not to feel pressured into choosing her. The other mentors looked to Eda, who was looking at Luz with an unreadable expression, then she stood and sighed. "You have a lot of potential and obviously know a lot more than the other new students. Tell me. What track are you going to focus in?" Eda asked curiously. The other mentors look dumbfounded and Principal Bump straightened out, his eyes wide in excitement. This was the most interested that Eda had ever become in a future student. Luz herself looked surprised before she beamed and bounced in place. 

"Everything!" She said happily, the mentors now looking at her in confusion. 

"You want to study everything?" Lily said, her head cocking to the side. Luz nodded excitedly while the mentors began talking to one another and making small jokes. Even Principal Bump began to chuckle. Camila could feel herself puff up in anger while Eda looked to the others then to Luz, who was beginning to wilt. 

"You want to study all 9 tracks?" She asked, beginning to move towards the stage. The mentors shut up and Luz looked to her, shyly nodding as Eda grabbed onto the stage and grinned up at her. "Well then you've come to the right person. I'm one of the only people where who studied everything and passed with flying colors," Eda boasted before pulling herself onto the stage and extending out her hand. "You've interested me Luz. Would you do me the honor of being my apprentice?" She asked. The mentors and Principal Bump's jaw dropped, the teen squealing in delight and hugging the older woman, who laughed. Camila squealed softly herself from her seat, Carino happily bouncing on her lap. Eda placed the girl down before smirking at Principal Bump and waving to Luz. "Hey Bump! She needs her uniform!" She called, the man jumping before creating a spell circle. 

A bright light covered the grey in Luz's uniform before it transformed into a rainbow of colors, Luz gasping happily before hugging Eda again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus Luz is going to be a student of Eda's! Sorry for the later than usual posting! Comments are appreciated!


	6. Apprentice Oath

Chapter 6:  
Apprentice Oath

When Luz walked out of the auditorium, she was swept into a powerful hug, the teen laughing and hugging her mother back the best she could. King stood at her side, his uniform a mash of yellow and magenta. The male uniform was a white button up shirt, black vest, focus colored tie and his pants were the same color of his focus. His hair was messy and Bill was seated on his shoulder, a small yellow and magenta tie around his neck. Eda slunk out next as Camila placed the teen down and turned to her, hugging ehr tightly as well. Eda seemed to short circuit for a moment, her face reddening. King and Luz both giggled, the woman shooting them both a look. "Thank you so much Eda!" Camila said happily, Eda blushing redder before laughing and rubbing at her neck.

"Kiddo has potential. Now King has someone to study with," Eda said with a shrug. King looked confused before he gasped and grinned at Luz. 

"You're mom's apprentice?! I heard some of the kids talking about it!" He said cheerfully.

"Whoa word travels fast!" Luz said softly, laughing when King tossed an arm over her shoulder. 

"I'm mom's unofficial apprentice!" He said playfully before beginning to bounce in place. "So when is the apprentice binding?" He asked curiously. Eda paused before groaning and rubbing her eyes. 

"I forgot about that," she whined, grunting when someone patted her roughly on the back. She looked over her shoulder then scowled at the tricolops behind her, the man grinning at her snarkily.

"So cute! You've finally decided to join the ranks!" He said before moving around her and looking to Camila. He was wearing a blue suit and grinned at the shorter woman before bowing and taking her hand. Camila jumped and looked up at him in confusion, blushing when he lifted her hand and kissed it. "I'm Boris Wolfridge, Head of the Healing Coven," he said lowly before winking at her. Camila laughed awkwardly and Eda puffed up, her eyes flashing. 

"Camila Noceda," Camila said lightly, the man beaming.

"You're the new transfer into the human branch of the Healing Coven!" He began before grunting when Eda pulled Camila away.

"Don't you have to meet up with your two wives?" She said, Camila blinking in surprise. The man huffed before straightening and fixing his jacket. 

"Bailey and Winny are helping Boscha prepare for her apprenticeship. I just want to know more about my new-," he continued but yelped when he was shoved to the side. A short and stout woman snickered as she marched out, her long brown hair falling to her shoulders. She was roughly Camila's height and wearing a brown suit. 

"Hello! I'm Vanessa Trembleback! I'm head of the Construction Coven! Your kid must really be something if she caught Eda's attention," the woman said with a cheerful smile. Camila relaxed and they moved as the other mentors spilled out. Meanwhile Luz and King were happily talking to one another, King throwing his hands up into the air. 

"Come on Luz! We can go meet up with Willow and Gus!" He said happily. Luz nodded before pulling Luzura from her front pocket, placing her down and watching as she resized. She was now wearing a rainbow colored tie and happily mewling, Luz grinning and pulling out her phone. She snapped a few pictures before stowing it away and scooping up Luzura as King grabbed her arm and dragged her off. They stumbled through the halls until they came to a set of lockers, King puffing up. "The bell should be screaming right....." he mumbled before waving his hand, the bell screaming. Luz jumped and looked up in surprise, her face twisting in confusion. It was going to take some time to get used to that. Students suddenly streamed out from different rooms and Luz moved closer to King, who gasped before laughing. "Oh! I have a gift!" He said cheerfully, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an owl shaped metal. It looked similar to Owlbert and Luz smiled as she took it, turning it over in her hands. 

"Wow! This looks cool!" She said happily, pinning it to her chest. 

"It's an apprentice pin! If you're in danger then it should alert mom," King said. Luz nodded, jumping as something worked it's way up her leg and a familiar furry face happily rubbed at her cheek.

"Oh! Hello Rose!" Luz said happily, rubbing the familiars head. The familiar happily squeaked and began moving towards her vest, Luz yelping as it wormed it's way into it. Luzara poked her head out and happily mewed while King chuckled softly. 

"Rose!" They heard, turning and watching as Willow jogged up with a short dark skinned boy following her. He looked curious, his head cocking to the side a bit as they slowed when getting to the teens side. "Sorry," Willow said lowly, her face flushing. "Um......I don't want to make things weird," she began, Luz blinking before looking to Rose, who had wormed her way into her vest and poked her head out. 

"Oh!" Luz said before laughing softly and managing to pull Rose out, who seemed unhappy. "Here you go," Luz said happily. Willow gratefully took the familiar and the boy looked at Luz with wide and excited eyes. 

"You're human!" He said happily. Willow tossed him a look and covered her face while Rose huffed. 

"Gus please...we see humans all the time," she said before looking at Luz curiously, freezing when she saw the pin. "Oh. You're an apprentice," she said flatly. The boy winced and shifted in place while King rolled his eyes. 

"Come on Willow. You're friends with Gus and he's an apprentice," King said. Willow sighed before making a face and giving Luz a tight smile. 

"I'm sorry! Look. I'm being a jerk. It's nice to see you again Luz," Willow said with a shy smile. Luz smiled back and rubbed at her head.

"Good! I'm really excited to be Eda's apprentice!" She said before bouncing in place. 

"It's lunch! Join us!" Gus said, Luz frowning before looking at King.

"Were you skipping class earlier?" She asked, King grinning before winking. 

"No? Come on! Let's go!" He said, grabbing Luz's arm and moving to tug her after him. She was about to follow but yelped as Owlbert landed on her shoulder while Carino bit gingerly into her skirt. Several students looked at her curiously and she turned, Camila and Eda walking up. 

"Sorry King but we're going to do the Apprentice Oath really quick and then begin figuring out what she knows and what she needs to learn," Eda said with a grin, looking to Gus and Willow before raising a hand. "Hey kids. Try to help Luz out," she said, the two nodding.

"We'll be the best friends that Luz has ever had!" Gus said excitedly while Willow slowly nodded. Eda mirrored it and the three set off, Eda sighing and slipping her hands into her pockets. 

"So the Owl House has a binding arena and Lily is actually going to be using it as well but offered to let me go first," Eda began, Luz frowned and moved to her side. Ea glanced at her and the teen cocked her head to the side. 

"Did she never do the oath before?" Luz asked, Eda nodding.

"A lot of magic leaders don't actually make the oath until the student they choose proves themselves. Breaking an oath is serious business but I have confidence that you're going to make things interesting," Eda said with a smirk, rubbing her head. Luz giggled and Camila smiled after the two, the three stepping out and heading to Camila's car. 

When they arrived at the Owl House, they were surprised to see Lilith standing in front of two stiff looking teens. Both teens were dressed in the Hexside uniform, though the one with three eyes was wearing the male uniform, her pants a rainbow of colors. The girl with three eyes had magenta colored hair that was down and looked annoyed, all of her blue grey eyes half open. The girl at her side had short aquamarine hair that was ponytailed at the top while the back was down and golden eyes. The roots of the front of her hair was brown and she was looking at the car with a blank expression. Lilith was waving her arms around while Eda, Luz and Camila climbed out of the car, the woman pausing and looking at them. "Oh! Well, let's begin," she said, Eda rolling her eyes.

"What do I do?" Luz asked curiously, Eda looking at her then grinning and waving her off. 

"Let's go to the arena." The group trooped behind the house, dodging Hooty, who was eating some rocks on the floor. They headed into a medium sized building, the walls blank and a small set of benches pushed against each wall. A circle was in the center of the room and Eda looked to Luz. "Last chance kid. If you don't want to be my apprentice you can back out now," Eda said, Luz shaking her head. Eda nodded and led her into the magic circle, extending her hand out. Luz took it the circle flaring a bright gold. "Well then. I, Edalyn Azura Clawthorne, hereby swear on my own magic to protect you from harm. I will do everything within my power to make sure you are happy with your apprenticeship and I hope that through teamwork and communication we can work to a solution to any problem we may have together," Eda said with a smile. Luz's eyes grew huge before she smiled, words building within her own body.

"I, Luz Reina Noceda, promise to listen and do my best to learn from you. I promise to work with you through solutions using teamwork and communication!" She said happily. Eda grinned and winked before a bright golden glow surrounded both of their wrists and a golden band appeared on it. 

"Welp that's it!" Eda said happily before leading Luz over to her mother. "If you're ever in trouble, the band should alert me first but the pin you're wearing will be a bigger help," Eda said as they took a seat. Luz nodded then giggled as Camila kissed her head. Lilith looked confused but stood from her seat and took the three eyed girls hand. They began heading into the circle and Luz paused when she noticed a tiger looking familiar and wolf familiar in front of her. The wolf had three eyes and looked like a mix between a fox and wolf, the familiar a bright magenta color. It stood and began trying to climb onto Luz's lap. The teen scooped it up and looked to the small tiger like familiar. It was practically a tiger but it had curly horns on the sides of it's head and two tails, both lashing as it began getting ready to jump. Luz opened her arms and it jumped up, settling on her lap and beginning to clean the wolf like familiar. Eda and Camila raised a brow while Lilith turned to the girl with a flourish and caught their attention. 

"I, Lilith Hecate Clawthorne, hereby promise to keep you safe. I promise to guide you into being the best at all tracks of magic. I promise to bring you honor and glory. In return I will expect you to listen and heed my words," Lilith said, her head lifted. Luz frowned while Eda snorted. 

"I hate the normal apprentice oath," Eda grumbled. The girl straightened out and grinned.

"I, Boscha Wolfridge, hereby swear on my magic to obey your words. I swear to bring honor and glory to the Clawthorne name. I swear that no ill will, will befall your name," Boscha said, a blue light coming from their wrists. Luz frowned and looked to Eda, who huffed. Camila looked concerned but Boscha was already moving back to her seat, the wolf/fox jumping from Luz's lap. The next oath was pretty much the same, Luz learning that the other girl was named Amity Blight. Lilith then gave Eda a look before leading her apprentices out of the room, Eda snorting. 

"Come on kid," she said lowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting but Luz is now an official apprentice, she's finally made good with Willow and Gus has made an appearance! Also Amity and Boscha are here too! Remember kids! Words hold power and Comments are appreciated.


	7. First Lesson

Chapter 7:First Lesson

Luz groaned lowly as she followed Eda through the woods, her head tilting back as she watched King help her mother over a fallen log. It had been an eventful week, Eda taking Luz from school so they could hopefully figure out where to start her. As it turned out, Luz had already read the first year text books from cover to cover so she could come and go from Hexside as she pleased. "Where are we going?" Luz asked as she pulled her long hair into a high ponytail. 

"We're going to the Clawthorne camp grounds. Lily is already their with her apprentices and doesn't mind us using the far left field for practice!" Eda said cheerfully. Luzura poked her head out of Luz's hoodie and yawned while Carino helped stabilize Camila from behind them. King and Bill seem to be in an interesting conversation while Owlbert was using Camila's shoulder as a resting spot. 

"So we're going camping? I thought we were learning magic?" Luz said, moving closer and looking up at the woman, who winked at her. 

"We are learning magic. I'll explain when we've set up camp," Eda said, Luz reluctantly nodding. They pushed through some brush and into a large field, Luz and Camila gasping lightly. The area was as large as a football field, separated by a pond in the center. On the far right their were three tents set up and Lilith was speaking to her two apprentices in front of a fire pit. "Come on gang!" Eda said playfully. Owlbert jumped off of Camila's shoulder and took off for the far left side with Bill following, Eda and King heading into the clearing. Camila and Luz followed at a more sedate pace, Luz pulling Luzura out and placing her down. Luzura resized and began batting at Carino, who playfully licked at her forehead. 

The four were quick to set up and Lilith headed over with her apprentices following. They were dressed casually and looked at the group curiously, Lilith cocking her head to the side. "So what do you have planned?" Lilith asked politely, Eda shrugging.

"Just basics! Okay! So kiddo take a seat!" Eda said with a grin. Luz quickly took a seat on a log bench and beamed up at Eda, who smirked before waving a hand. "Alright. You know light and plant glyphs. You also know how to heavily modify glyphs but do you know where they come from?" Eda asked, Luz humming. 

"The text books said they were created by Azura and-," Luz began before Eda rolled her eyes.

"Of course it'd say that. No no. The human safe glyphs were founded by Azura. Actual elemental glyphs were discovered in one place! The wild!" Eda said with a flourish, Luz's eyes widening.

"So wait! The plant glyph I used is different from a wild plant glyph?" Luz asked, Eda nodding.

"They're technically modified glyphs. They're designed to function basically for showmanship, not for defensive or offensive capabilities. They die faster and are kind of like light copies of actual plant life," Eda said, Luz humming. 

"So how do you find the real glyphs?" She asked, Eda reaching into her pocket and pulling out a magnifying glass. 

"That's what you're going to figure out! Go examine some plants!" She called, Luz bouncing to her feet before rushing off to a bush. Lilith snorted and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest, her apprentices looking at Eda doubtfully. 

"Trying to distract your apprentice?" Lilith said, Eda looking at her in confusion. 

"No? I'm having her look for a real plant glyph. The one she knows is cute and all but it's not the real deal," Eda said, Lilith frowning at her.

"What?" She said, Eda blinking. 

"Oh right! You have witchling apprentices. Humans are given like a watered down version of our magic," Eda said dismissively, Lilith's eyes widening.

"Since when?"

"Since forever. Great some odd grandma Azura wrote about how she hated that humans weren't allowed to learn the real thing," Eda said before reaching into her mane of hair and pulling out an old book. Lilith's eyes widened before softening and she looked over to Luz, who was examining a bush and frowning. 

"Well then. I'll leave you to this," she said before heading off, her apprentices following. Eda rolled her eyes and shoved the book back into her hair before looking to Camila, who was curiously watching Luz rush around. Eda then looked to King, who was running around after Bill and Owlbert, the woman taking a seat at Camila's side and slouching into herself. Camila looked at her curiously but Eda was watching Luz in interest, wondering if the teen would actually figure out how to find the plant glyph. The girl searched for a few more minutes before seemingly giving up and walking over with a pout on her face. She frowned down at Eda, the woman grinning before getting up. 

"Having issues?" She asked, Luz nodding. 

"I don't know what I'm looking for," Luz said with a shake of her head. 

"I was waiting for you to say that," Eda said with a grin. She pulled out the book from her hair again before flipping through it, stopping on a page and turning it towards Luz. The teens eyes widened as she looked at the new glyph, frowning when she saw it was much more simplistic than the one she knew. Luz narrowed her eyes before they widened and she ran back over to the bush, examining a few leaves before grabbing one and grinning madly. 

"I found it!" Luz yelled in excitement. She rushed back over and thrusted the leaf into Eda's face, Eda grinning down at her.

"Aright, alright. Where did you find it?" She asked, Luz turning the leaf over and pointing at the base.

"It's kind of stuck here!" She said proudly, the glyph glowing. Eda beamed and nodded before waving to the log across the fire pit, retaking her seat herself. 

"You did it! Good job. The next one I want you to look for is fire," Eda said, Luz frowning before looking at the fire pit. 

"Soooooo do I just look into the fire?" Luz asked, Eda shrugging.

"I don't know. Gotta look for it," Eda said, lighting the fire with a small spell circle. The teen looked into it with narrowed eyes, King eventually coming over and joining them. When he asked what she was doing and found out, he too tried to look for the glyph but quickly lost interest. After a few minutes, he headed over to his tent and inside, changing into a swim suit and heading over towards the lake. Camila was now playing with the familiars while Eda alternated between making sure Luz didn't shove her hand into the fire and watching Camila. Luz's eyes narrowed and she lifted her magnifying glass, gasping softly before looking to Eda in excitement. 

"EDA! I found the next glyph!" She said happily, the woman focusing on her.

"Oh? Where?" Eda asked, the teen waving to the wood that was burning.

"The log! It has a symbol on it!" Luz said happily, Eda grinning before extinguishing the blaze and using another spell circle to cool the wood. Reaching in, Eda lifted one of the pieces of wood and extended it out, Luz gingerly taking it and turning it over before pointing at the burned on symbol. It too was simplistic and Luz quickly drew it on the ground before happily tapping the rune on the wood piece. 

"WAIT!" Eda yelled in panic, the log lighting up. Luz and Camila screamed while Eda knocked the wood out of Luz's hand and into the fire pit, the three panting. Luz looked to Eda with wide eyes and the woman rubbed at her face before beginning to laugh. "Be careful kid," she said after calming down. Luz gave her a sheepish smile while Camila rubbed at her face. 

"Please be careful," she said from their side, Luzura bouncing over. She had a pad and paper in her mouth, Luz grinning before taking it and copying the plant and fire glyph. The tiny familiar looked at the glyph that had been drawn on the ground and reached out, patting at the glyph. It burst to life, Luz and Camila screaming again while Carino rushed over and grabbed Luzura by her scruff. She backpedaled away while Eda quickly put out the blaze.

"Titan......wait! Did your familiar just activate that glyph?" Eda asked in confusion, Luz looking at her then nodding.

"Yeah! Carino and Luzura can use glyphs," Luz said, Eda looking from the teen to Camila. 

"You never went to Hexside right?" Eda asked, Camila nodding.

"I never tried to go to a magical school," Camila said before frowning. "Why?" 

"Well familiars shouldn't be able to activate glyphs. Like the human ones. But yours can?" Eda said, Luz and Camila nodding. Eda hummed before looking at her book and flipping through it, humming again then tucking it away. "Maybe you two are just special," she said with a shrug. "Well I think we've had enough fun for today! You can learn more tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'm working on a super secret project which will be coming out soon! Enjoy the update! Comments are appreciated!


	8. Good Witch

Chapter 8:  
Good Witch

_Belos, Hecate, and Kikimora have always been my friends and most trusted allies. If all is to go as planned then I need their help in bridging the gap between the human world and the witches world. I know that Belos is hesitant and reluctant to do so but I believe it will do good! We can have one world! One with magic and unity. It will be known as a day of unity between the human realm and the demon one._  


"While Great Gran Azura was able to cleave the world together, it was only after the day of Great Death," Eda said before closing the old book and looking to Luz, who was looking at her in awe. Their camping trip was going well, the day before had been one of learning the new glpyhs, which Luz had taken to drawing over and over until she got it down to memory. King and Camila had prepared their dinner for the night and they all went to bed full and excited for the next day. Camila and King were currently lazing around in the lake while Eda and Luz had an early morning lesson. Luzura was on Luz's head and happily looking at Eda while Luz began bouncing in her seat. 

"I knew about Belos and Hecate but not about Kikimora! Isn't she the queen of demons?" Luz asked, Eda slowly nodding. 

"Trapped in an eternal slumber until the Good Witch arrives," Eda said as she poked at the low fire next to her. 

"Good Witch? I heard that term but I don't know what it means," Luz said lowly, Eda nodding. It wasn't much of a secret but more so a legend. The Good Witch was someone chosen by the Titan as his speaker or warrior, a chosen one if you will, who when they appeared, magic would change as they knew it. Azura had been the first good witch and only one other one had appeared. Eda grimaced and rubbed at her chest at the thought before focusing on Luz, who was grinning. 

"The Good Witch is someone who the Titan chooses to lead others and change magic. Kind of like how Azura was able to give people bile sacs but at the cost of shortening her own life," Eda said, Luz nodding. It also hadn't been much of a secret that Azura was known as the greatest witch because she was able to give people magic. They heard a crash and looked over, watching as one of Lilith's apprentices accidentally created a huge abomination before it dissolved into a pile of goop. Lilith looked purely agitated, her hand going up and rubbing at her eyes while Amity looked to Boscha, who was glaring at the ground with her head bowed. "Unfortunately, Lilith takes after Great Grammy Hecate," Eda grumbled before getting up. "Why don't you hang out with your mom? I'm going to go keep Lilith from being an ass to her apprentices," Eda said before beginning to walk over. Luz stood herself and stretched, Luzura jumping off of her head and bounding over to the forgotten book and sitting on it. Luz bit her lip and looked to Eda, who was now calling for Lilith, then back before heading over and lifting it. 

Luzura jumped off and clambered onto her lap, purring as Luz opened the book and let out an excited little gasp. Within the book was a hand drawn picture of four people, all of them beaming at the artist. The tallest was a man with a stern looking face, he had short cropped blond locks and a goatee, his beard going down past his neck. He was dressed in white robes and a golden crown, his blue eyes bright and piercing. To his side was Azura herself but she looked different. she looked a lot like Eda! Her hair was long and a greenish color while her eyes were a bright gold. She was dressed similar to the man and had a golden crown on her head as well. She was tall, rivaling the man in height as she held her staff above her head. To her side was a woman with long orange hair and three faces, the middle one young cheerful while the other two were older looking and scowling. She looked like Lilith and wore a golden crown too as well as white robes, a twin snake headed staff in her hands. Finally the last member of the picture was a tiny demon in white robes. She had tiny little sparrow like legs and green hair that resembled a hand or it might have been a hand. Luz examined the picture for a long moment before turning the page and curiously looking at the written passage.

_The Day of Unity should have been something to look forward to. Humans would be welcomed to the world of magic and we were all supposed to live happily. How could we have gone so wrong? Belos took over. He banished me and Hecate to the youngest titan's corpse and forced Kikimora into an eternal rest. We need to get back. We need to save the human realm._

Luz frowned and flipped through the book before coming to the end and blinking when she noticed the backing was coming part in her hands. She looked at it horrified before looking up quickly. Eda and Lilith were arguing while Boscha and Amity were marching over with troubled expressions on their faces. Boscha's familiar was dragging itself next to Amity's familiar and Luzura jumped off of Luz's lap and rushed towards them. Luz looked back at the book and nervously smoothed the backing back onto the book before frowning more when she realized it wasn't actually the backing. It was another page. She slowly peeled it open and found their was nothing there accept for some kind of glyph. She quickly drew it on the ground then closed the book and placed it next to her. She pushed herself to her feet and tugged out her phone, taking a picture of the glyph then wiping it from the ground. She began heading towards Boscha and Amity, who frowned at her. She gave them a weak smile in return before rubbing at her arms. 

She didn't have many friends where she came from and didn't really know how to talk to other teens her own age. She had gotten lucky with King, Willow, and Gus but she was only friends with Willow and Gus because King was friends with them. She was only friends with King because Eda was trying to date her mom. Luz tried not to make a face at the thought and looked to Amity and Boscha, Boscha already taking a seat while Amity looked at Luz blankly. "Um! Hi!" Luz said, Boscha looking at her blankly as well. 

"What do you want?" Boscha growled, Luz awkwardly looking to the new agitated girl. 

"Um! I just figured I should introduce myself!" Luz said with a weak smile. Boscha frowned at her and Luz looked away before rubbing her now sweaty hands on her legs. "Welp! I'm Luz! I'll be going now!" She said quickly before rushing towards the lake. Luzura bounded after her, Luz sighing in relief when she felt the three eyed glare on her back fade. Well that could have gone better. Shaking the thought from her head, she quickly took her shoes then socks off before dipping her feet into the lake. Her mother was humming and relaxing as she floated on a green dragon shaped floatie. King was drinking from a bottle of water while half submerged in the water, his eyes rolling to Luz. 

"Luz! How was your lesson with mom?" He asked, Luz looking at him with a smile before tugging her phone from her pocket. 

"It was interesting. She read to me from that book she keeps in her hair," Luz said, King raising a brow. 

"Great Gran Azura's journal?" He said, Luz blinking before her eyes widened. 

"Wait! That book is Azura's journal?!" Luz hissed, looking back and watching as Eda marched over to the book and snatched it up as Amity's hand was reaching for it. The teen jumped and blushed before looking at her lap as Lilith walked over and snapped twice. Both teens quickly standing and heading over to her wile Eda huffed. She marched over while pushing the journal into her hair before walking over, creating a spell circle. Her clothes changed into a red bikini top and red swim trunks and she focused on the teens before grinning. Lodged into her chest of a golden gem and right under it was a glyph. Luz was curious as to what it meant but she ignored it in favor of looking to King. He was swimming over to her mother and Luz giggled as he began trying to sneak up on her. 

"Your mom's going to dunk him," Eda said as soon as she got in close, creating another spell circle. Luz shivered as the magic washed over her and her clothing changed into her swim suit. 

"Let her. It'll teach him," Luz said before humming and placing her phone out of the way of the water. She slipped in and Eda circled around, crouching near Camila, who was humming and relaxing with her eyes closed. King and Eda looked at one another and smirked before throwing themselves towards the woman. Camila suddenly opened her eyes and rolled out of the way, Eda yelping as she crashed into King, the two flailing within the green dragon floating. Luz burst out laughing as her mother's head came out of the water and she grinned at the two. 

"That'll teach you!" She called before swimming over to Luz. She was grinning and Luz returned the look before yelping when a wave of water hit them. She was briefly swept under, the girl scowling when she saw the spell circle that King had made under the water. She looked down then paused when she noticed that their was some kind of symbol reflecting off of the floor of the lake within the spell circle. She pushed herself up and took in a deep breath while Eda and King laughed at Camila and her. Camila was sputtering and Luz turned to the shore, her hand working quickly before she forgot. When the symbol was finished, Luz realized it was a glyph. She grabbed her phone and took a picture before putting it off to the side and tapping the glyph. Water shot out and up, Luz and Camila yelling out in surprise while Eda and King pause to look at the large water spout in surprise and awe. 

"What the.....how?!" Eda cried, swimming over and creating a spell circle. The water suddenly cut out and Camila sighed in relief while Luz grinned at Eda excitedly.

"The spell circle! The glyphs are invisible but cast a reflection when in water!" Luz said, Eda looking at her in confusion before looking to King. 

"King make a water spell!" She called before diving. King did so in the water, waves moving up and into the air. For a long moment, Eda was under the water before she suddenly surfaced with a look of pure shock on her features. "You're right! This makes things so much easier!" She called excitedly. Luz grinned and Eda returned the look before frowning and rubbing at her chin. "Well then! Every other weekend we'll come here and work on unlocking new elemental spells. Looks like you have plants, fire, and water handled!" Eda said with a thumbs up. Luz returned it and Camila grinned before looking at the large wave that King was still holding. She swallowed and climbed out of the water while King smirked and sent it towards Eda and Luz. They both looked over and gasped before laughing as it crashed into them, the two fixing themselves and turning to retaliate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what makes a Good Witch? Sorry for the super late update. I've been busy and so far updates will slow because I have a big project I'm currently working on! I'm super excited to share it but it'll take a little before it's ready. Also works been killer and it doesn't help I'm the only one working in the toys department.....Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!


	9. The Apprentice Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy reading! In which a club is mentioned, King's extended family is revealed, and twins are weird man. More updates at the bottom of the story!

Chapter 9:  
The Apprentice Club

Luz rushed down the hall towards her next class, glancing at her schedule and dodging students as she went. Studying under all of the tracks was exciting if not a little stressful, the run from one side of campus to the other giving the teen a real work out in the last two weeks she had been going to class. "I wonder if they have track and field here?" Luz grumbled as she sped into her last class of the day. She slipped in without incident, quickly rushing to the back of the room. She didn't care much for her last class, the potions studies usually boring her. Today was supposed to be a special day though, Eda was going to pick her up early and they were going to work on Abomination glyphs. Luz and her were going to go try and work on glyphs for one more week before taking a break to hang out with Camila, since she started work in two more weeks. The woman had tried to dissuade them but they had insisted. King had joined in and the four were going to one of the Boiling Islands most popular amusement parks! Luz felt a smile grace her face as she thought about how much fun they were going to have, jumping when the bell shrieked. 

With a sigh of relief, she gathered up her things and headed out of the room, walking to her locker and tickling its chin. The locker giggled before opening it's mouth and she smiled as she pushed her things inside. She moved her hands back and turned, blinking when she found a lanky boy about the size of King but thinner and willowy looking. He had slicked back orange hair that contained a white streak and an unusual formation of birth marks on his forehead. His eyes were a bright golden color behind square framed glasses and his ears were pointed, a shiny Abomination like pin on his chest. He was dressed like the other boys but his pants were magenta as was his tie, the boy extending his hand out towards her. "Hello Miss Noceda. I'm Kingsley Elm and I'm the Abomination Apprentice," he said stiffly. Luz awkwardly took his hand and shook it, watching as a white owl flew over and took his shoulder as a seat, Luz frowning. It looked a lot like Bill and if she really looked at the boy, he looked a lot like King. The owl fluffed up and the boy moved back before smiling tightly. "I've come on behalf of the Apprentice Club," he began, Luz cocking her head to the side while Luzura poked her head out of Luz's vest pocket. 

"Apprentice Club?" Luz echoed, jumping when King seemed to appear out of nowhere, patting her shoulder roughly before giving her a bright smile. 

"Hey Luz-Oh hey Little Lee," the teen grumbled in annoyance. Little Lee straightened out and smiled at King, though it looked tense. 

"Junior. It's wonderful to see you," he said properly, before narrowing his eyes. "I was just speaking to Luz about the Apprentice Club," he began before sighing when King scoffed. 

"Oh.....yeah she's not interested. Where's Cece?" He asked, jumping when someone wrapped their arm around his free one. He looked over and a female version of Little Lee moved into the open for Luz to look at, all while still holding King's arm. Cece had long orange hair that was pulled out of her face by an orange headband, her orange hair containing a white streak. She wore round framed glasses and had an orange pin on her chest. She was a witchling as well, her golden eyes rolling over Luz before she smirked. 

"Hello! You must be Luz," she said cheerfully, King extracting himself from her and moving protectively in front of Luz. Cece was wearing orange tights and an orange tie to Luz's rainbow ones and a smaller snow owl was balanced on her shoulder. She slipped over to Little Lee's side and they grinned at them, Luz's eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Now now baby brother. We're just trying to get to know Luz better. We heard about how mother is interested in her mother," Cece said, Luz pausing before looking at King with wide eyes. Wait baby brother?

"Did she just say baby brother?" Luz said loudly, King huffing before turning.

"We're triplets. Come on. When ever they show up, dad usually does too and I don't want to deal with him," King growled. Luz nodded and they rushed off, Little Lee huffing after them.

"Wait the Apprentice Club!" He called, Luz turning to respond. 

"Not interested!"

Eda stood outside of the school with Camila at her side, the women happily talking. Eda giggled as Camila said something before her whole body stiffened. She felt like she was being watched. She looked around the area slowly before freezing and scowling. Camila looked up at her curiously as she stiffened, Owlbert letting out a series of angry chirps. A piercing laugh cut through the air and she jumped, spinning and shrinking back as a large man marched towards them. "Eda Babe!" The large man said, a smirk dominating his features. He had shoulder length greying white hair, a greying white soul patch beard, and bright blue eyes behind square shaped glasses. He was human and dressed in a bright blue suit and wore a red fez on his head. A cackling hyena was behind him and it instantly put Camila on edge. She recognized him from somewhere but her mind was foggy. He smirked and looked curiously at Camila before his eyes lit up. "Well well well! Its been a while Camila!" He said with a brilliant smile. Her eyes slowly narrowed before she felt her college days slam into her. 

"Kingston Elm," she hissed, the man laughing along with his hyena. 

"Come on Cam! You can't still be angry about college!" He said with a grin, the woman puffing up. 

"You ruined my final project and I was forced to repeat a year of medical school! Then you got me arrested!" Camila snarled, Eda looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Kingsley got the charges dropped," the man said dismissively. 

"It took a few months," another identical voice said, the two women looking past the man and at his identical twin brother. He too was dressed in a blue suit but his glasses were round framed and his hair was much longer. His hyena looked only slightly more put together but it wasn't saying much. Eda quickly moved between Kingston and Camila, scowling up at the man. 

"What do you want?" She growled, the man holding up his hands. 

"I'm just here to pick up the Kings," Kingston said with a smirk. Camila looked confused while Eda frowned deeply and moved back, Camila following. They turned as King and Luz headed out, King keeping an arm around Luz's shoulder. Luz was frowning while King looked agitated, Little Lee and Cece following them. They seemed to be saying something to the two, King turning and snarling. 

"Leave us alone!" Bill suddenly swooped down and slammed into Little Lee's face, the teen yelping in pain and panic. Cece moved back and rushed towards Kingston with Little Lee's familiar following. "I'm done with your crap!" King snarled, turning and grabbing the other boy by his shirt. Kingston let out a loud laugh and King flinched before looking back and growling in agitation. Luzura jumped out of Luz's pocket and growled lowly as the older man began walking over. 

"JUNIOR! Good to see that your mom hasn't made you soft!" He called, King shoving Little Lee back and whistling. 

"Come on Bill," he snapped, the familiar pecking Little Lee's forehead before flying over and pooping on Kingston's shoulder. The man snorted and snapped, the droppings lifting and throwing themselves to the side. 

"Now now Junior," he began, grunting as he was suddenly lifted by some plants. He blinked before looking to Eda, who looked as confused as he felt. He looked to Camila and his eyes widened since she was holding a modified plant glyph. 

"We were all just leaving," she said in a deadly calm voice, wrapping an arm around Eda before tossing the glyph to the ground. The vines that held him suspended suddenly disappeared and he hit the ground hard, grunting upon impact. His brother snorted and moved back with his hands raised so neither woman felt threatened. 

"What the hell was that?" Kingston mumbled as he pushed himself to his feet, rubbing his arms as Camila led Eda to her car with the teens in front of her. 

"That was a new spell brother," Kingsley said before adjusting his tie. Kingston grinned then cracked his neck while looking to Little Lee then Cece. 

"How about you two try to get Luz into your little club?" He said before heading towards their car, the twins looking at one another nervously then nodding. 

"Yes father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story. I had this chapter done for a long while but lagged on posting it. Then I got Covid and let me tell you that it's no joke. I have underlying health conditions and it was a lot of me monitoring my health. I'm on the mend so updates will still be slow but they'll be rolling out! Thank you for reading and comments are necessary but appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another fic! Welcome to the Lot! I wonder what happened to Luz's ticket? A a small disclaimer, you'll be seeing a lot of characters from other shows but they're not going to be focused on. Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
